The Night's Moon
by SweetLatina307
Summary: In all the chaos can Draco find love with someone who he feels he doesn't deserve? Can Heaven forgive Draco for the damage he has caused?
1. Chapter One Heaven

Chapter One Heaven

It was a dull, grey, and miserable day since it was the last day of summer vacation, then all the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be going back to school. To all the teachers, all the homework, the crowded dorms and the first years. Heaven Martinez was excited about all this. There was one thing Heaven was hoping wouldn't be there…and that was Draco Malfoy. Of course though they couldn't let HIM come back to Hogwarts, not since he was the one who killed Dumbledore. Heaven was starting to get mad thinking about that ferret face and what he took away from her. She could feel the anger boiling and her face turning red. '_This isn't helping, thinking about him'. _She sighed and turned to look in the mirror.

Glancing in the mirror, Heaven notices how much she has changed since last school year. Her hair is now brown and flowing down her back. She is taller standing at 5'6 and 30lbs lighter weighing in at 130lbs. All in all Heaven has done quite a bit of changing. Smiling at herself, she was happy with how the summer has treated her right. But the happy feeling she had was dashed with one thought. '_I can't believe he is still gone. I miss him so much.' _ She thought about last year and how the Death Eaters invaded the school. No one thought the school was going to reopen, but the letters came inviting everyone back for the school year. Some parents were refusing for their children to return, most were happy the school reopened. A 'safe' place for the kids to learn about magic. In Heaven's opinion she unsure of how she felt. After Dumbledore died it felt like Hogwarts wasn't going to be the same place without him. Thinking about Dumbledore brought tears to Heaven's eyes.

Then another thought came to her, and Heaven instantly got furious. And that one thought was of the person who took the person she cared most about away from her. That thought was of Draco Malfoy.


	2. Draco's Story

Chapter Two Draco's Story

Not that far away in Grimwald place Harry Potter was going to get a big shock.

_Ding Dong_

Harry looks up from the letter he was writing wondering who the hell was at the door at 2 o'clock in the morning. _'I guess I need to get that.'_ So stepping softly so not to wake Ron, Harry goes down the stairs. When he reaches the door he hears someone sniffling. '_What the'_. Opening the door fast he sees Draco Malfoy standing on the steps soaked and wet. Surprise turned into utter hate. Harry went to slam the door but…

"Please, I have nowhere to go."

Harry turned away, then turned back around looking at Draco and realized that it wasn't the same Malfoy he knew and hated for 6 years. The Malfoy standing in front of him was the complete opposite. He looked scared, alone and really out of it. Looking up to his eyes, Harry saw that they were not the same color. Instead the color wasn't a cold grey color but light blue. The arrogance and cockiness were gone. Harry kept on studying Draco looking him up and down. All Draco could do was fidget with his hands, until Harry spoke.

"Malfoy, I might not trust you or like you, but you can come in." Draco steps into the house and whispered "Thank you."

In the light Harry could really see Draco for the first time. His clothes were all tore and ripped apart. It looked like there was blood in his hair, and on his face and clothes. For some reason Harry felt sorry for the guy in front of him.

"Do you want to tell me why you came here and why you look like crap?"

Draco turned around and looked at Harry. "The reason I'm here is because I had nowhere else to go, and I was hoping you wouldn't tell me to bugger off because you and your friends are good people who help people. I did think you were going to slam the door in my face or turn me in and I know that I deserve it for everything that has happened and how I treated you and your friends. For everything I would like to say that I am truly sorry for everything, really sorry."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Draco Malfoy actually say he was sorry and meant it?

"I know what you are thinking. I did apologize and I did mean it with all my heart. You are good people and I know what you are capable of."

"If were such good people, why did you treat us badly and ridicule us for years? It doesn't make any sense. It doesn't work that way." Harry said shaking his head.

Draco looked up from his hands and went to say something but nothing comes out. Draco looks back down at his hands and says, "I was jealous that you picked Weasley over me, I was furious. I didn't understand why you wouldn't be my friend when I had the name, money and power. I now know why and I feel stupid for mistreating you."

"Ok but that doesn't explain why you were an ass to my friends."

"Ron has the family I've always wanted. A loving mother and father, brothers and a sister to talk to, to never be alone. Hermione, she always got better grades then I did and was always on top of everything she did. I was supposed to be the better one since I was the pureblood, but she was just more brilliant than I was."

Harry yet again that night was shocked at what Malfoy said. Part of Harry didn't want to believe him, but looking at him fidgeting with his hands and almost in tears made Harry believe everything that he was saying. Yet again though Malfoy was a skilled liar and could be lying about everything. "How do I know that you won't go running back to Voldemort telling him where we are or who's here?"

"Honestly you want to know why I'm here." Draco was starting to show his Malfoy side. He sneered and backed away from Harry. "That bastard has made my life a living hell since my father got locked up in Azkaban. He made me pick between my whole family dying or me becoming one of his death eaters, a slave. Believe it or not but I love my family and care about them, so I picked this bloody mark on my arm. He used my family against me to get what he wanted out of me. I went along with it until he demanded I kill Dumbledore, but I couldn't because if I was to kill Dumbledore my last chance of freedom would have been gone. So Snape killed for me. After Voldemort found out that I didn't do my job, he tortured me and tried to break me. Finally I faced him one on one and battled him. When he fell to his knees, I took the opportunity to make a run for it. I ran as fast as I could go, and the first person I thought of was you. On the way here I had some death eaters following me and trying to kill me, but I out smarted them. And that's how I got here.

Again that night, Harry was shocked. All he could was rub his temples trying to soak up everything. '_I think I need some pain killers'_

"Malfoy, let's go talk in the kitchen ok?" Draco nods and they both head into the kitchen. Not knowing that two people were listening in on the conversation.

"Can we trust him Tonks?"

"I don't know, but if Harry can, I think we can. But we have to wait and see." Lupin looked at his wife confused at the conversation.


	3. Ron's Explosion

Chapter Three Ron's Explosion

After a restless night, everyone was awake besides Ron and Draco. Everyone in the house were buzzing about a Malfoy being here.

"…But Harry, how do you know you can trust what he said?"

"Ginny, it's hard to explain. There's something about him, I know he's not lying." But still people weren't convinced that Draco was telling the truth.

After an awkward silence, everyone hears a scream.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Harry looks at Ginny, then to Hermione, and all three of them ran up the stairs to find Ron pounding on the bathroom door.

"You good for nothing, arrogant son of a death eater, come out here!" Ron yelled at the door.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?!" Harry yelled.

Ron turned around to Harry fuming, "What is HE doing here?"

Looking at the floor Harry said, "He came here last night needing my help."

"He's a death eater! He is lying to you, don't you see that Harry!" Ron yells at Harry frustrated for Harry believing Draco.

"I only did that to save my family!" Draco yells through the door.

Confused, Ron says, "What do you mean?"

"If you let me out and try not to kill me, I'll tell you everything." Draco pleaded.

Ron looked at the door then to Harry and rolled his eyes and moved away from the door.

"Thank you." Draco says opening the door. After Draco came out of the bathroom, closed the door and looked at everyone. Ron of course was looking at him with a scowl. Harry and Hermione were of course happy. '_Wow, I guess Harry told Hermione. Of course she would understand_'' He then turns his attention to the rest of the group and notices either a scowl or looks of confusion. '_I wish I was back in the bathroom_'

"Well are you going to explain or do you want me to hex the crap out of you?" Ron says frustrated.

"Ok, ok well it all started when the Dark Lord gave me an assignment…"

An hour or so later

"…And that's how I ended up here." Draco explains winded. Everyone just looked at him in shock and awe, well everyone but Harry. No one knew what to say or where to begin. Then Hermione spoke.

"So, you did all that just for your family?"

"That's about all of it yeah. My mother tried to get me out of there and out of that situation, but failed. So it was all up to me and escape."

"Since you're here, does that mean you are going to help us out?" Ginny interrupts.

Draco pondered this for a moment and then says "Yeah, I'm going to help. As long as that monster is destroyed for good, I'll help however I can." Draco was determined to stop this mad man.

"Umm, not trying to change the subject, but what are we going to tell Heaven when she gets here today?" Tonks questions.

Draco looking confused asks, "What does she have anything to do with this?"

Everyone looks at each other not knowing how exactly to answer that question. Tonks looks at Draco, then to the rest of the people then says "You don't know?" Now completely confused Draco answers, "What don't I know?"

"Heaven is Dumbledore's granddaughter." Hermione says.


	4. Draco's Story Part 2

Chapter Four Draco's Story Part 2

The next morning Heaven wakes up and for once this whole summer she was happy. The reason for that was she got to go to Grimwald place and see all her friends. Thinking about them made her happy. When she got out of bed, Heaven went into the bathroom and started to take a nice hot shower. About 30 minutes later Heaven comes out of the bathroom all dressed and ready to go.

Going down stairs Heaven smelled French toast, bacon and eggs. '_Dad must be up_' and Heaven was right. Smiling at her dad she said, "Hey dad, good morning."

"Good morning sweetie. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you daddy." Heaven said fondly. The rest of the morning was spent eating and laughing with her dad. All that came to an end when Heaven realized that it was time to go. Heaven looks up at her father and smiled sadly.

"Well I guess it's time for you to go isn't it?" Heaven's dad said frowning.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to." Kind of hoping her dad said he wanted her to stay, but he shook his head no and said she can go. SO she gets up and heads to her room to get her trunk. When she gets up to her room she takes one last look at her room. Smiling weakly she grabs her things and heads down the stairs.

Heading down the stairs she sees her dad standing by the fire place looking at a picture of her mother and Dumbledore. "That's one of my favorite pictures of them together." Heaven said. "I'll miss you daddy." She said crying. Her father engulfs her in a huge hug.

"I'll miss you too my sweet girl." Her father also crying, and with that Heaven grabs the floo powder and yells "Number 12 Grimwald place." In a flash she was gone.

Heaven felt like she was having an out of body experience. It was soon over and she was standing on solid ground. She stumbled out of the fire place and seen all her friends, the Weasley's, Tonks, Lupin and surprisingly Professor McGonagall.

"Oh my goodness Heaven is that you!" Ginny exclaims.

"It's me in the flesh." Heaven grinned slyly. Everyone was shocked at how much Heaven has changed over the summer. Gathering around Heaven they all told her how beautiful she was and how much she has grown into her body. All Heaven could do was smile and blush. They all hugged her except McGonagall who just smiled and nod her head. Heaven had to admit that it felt good to be with her friends and people who cared for her. But what Heaven didn't know is a certain tall, muscular blond was watching her intently.

"She's beautiful." '_But when she finds out I'm here, she's going to be mad_.' He then noticed Harry whisper something to Heaven, and she looked around and her eyes landed on him. Draco's eyes widened and by the time he could react Heaven was running up the stairs towards him. He tried to back away from the stairs but Heaven was too fast and there was a fist in his face.

"You bastard!" Heaven yelled.

"Heaven, wait let me explain!" Harry tried to reason with her as he ran up the stairs. "Please stop." He pleads.

"Explain what? Explain why the guy who helped kill my grandfather is in your house?" Heaven's eyes narrowed on Harry.

"He wants to help us take out Voldemort." Harry says.

Heaven looks at Draco, then to Harry and as calm as she could muster asked, "What do you mean 'wants to help'?"

Draco stood up and looked at Heaven and begins to say something but nothing came out. Taking a breath he says, "Just let me say that my family and I aren't what you think." Heaven just snickered and rolled her eyes. Draco continues, "Yes, my father was a death eater but he hated Voldemort. He was secretly helping Dumbledore by slipping information to him about Voldemort and his doings." Draco went to continue but stopped not sure if he should say what he was going to say. Deciding it's probably best to be honest he continues, "I'm going to tell you all something, something my father wrote to me a week ago. About 16 years ago, when Voldemort got the information where the Potter's were, my father tried to stop him from going after the Potter's because my great grandmother had a vision that if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named got to the Potter's that all wizard kind would fall to this mad man. My father tried to get Voldemort to go another direction, but he got angry with my father. Before Voldemort was set to go to the Potter's, my father tried to go to the Potter's to warn them and tell them about the vision, but James slammed the door in his face. Your father Harry didn't know that your mother was listening to the conversation the whole time. Frightened by what she heard, she reached out to my great grandmother to ask her about the vision. My great grandmother told her everything and said she had to keep Harry away from Voldemort at all costs. She gave Lily a vile that had a potion in it to give to you Harry, and a ring." Looking at everyone, Draco noticed they were all listening intently. "The potion your mother had would protect you Harry from harm. If your mother wore the ring, she would also be safe." Draco looked at Harry and said. "I guess she wasn't wearing the ring, but she gave her life, and that was more powerful than the ring. Even though she died she saved you, so Voldemort was mortally wounded. My father didn't tell anyone not even Dumbledore about the vision or that he visited the Potter's.

Harry nodded and asked Draco, "Your father told you all this?" Draco shook his head yes. Harry and everyone else couldn't believe what Draco told them.

"Hey, what does all this have to do with my grandfather?" Heaven asked confused.

"I have more to say and it involves Dumbledore." Draco replied. Heaven just looked at Draco suspiciously but nodded her head for him to continue. "The same night the Potter's died, my great grandmother had another vision but this time it involved Dumbledore's death. In the vision instead of Snape killing Dumbledore…I do. When my father found out about the vision, he got scared. My father was a hard ass and acted like he didn't love me, but he does. He didn't want me to become a murderer or a death eater. So he decided to stay with Voldemort, but slip information to Dumbledore, but only if he helped protect me and my mother from Voldemort, Dumbledore agreed and looked after us." Draco looks at the floor, running his fingers through his hair.

"So you're telling me your family tried to protect me?" Harry asked astonished. Draco shook his head yes.

"Snape killed my grandfather?" Heaven asked feeling angry again.

"Yes he did." Draco replies.

"We were going to tell you since we knew the truth but you had to go back to America. I'm so sorry you had to find out like that." Hermione tried to explain with tears in her eyes.

Heaven looked at Hermione crying and the anger left her. "It's ok, I know now." Turning to Draco, Heaven looks at Draco and tells him. "I'm sorry I blamed you, and hit you in the face." Draco just said thank you and turned his head away.


End file.
